Not At All
by juumensou
Summary: Yuki Endo attempts to avenge the murder of her best friend, Makoto Uchiha, by killing Itachi, who just happens to be Makoto's past lover. What memories will resurface? Implied ItachixOC, death, language, one-shot. I own nothing but my OCs!


**Author's Note:** Another one-shot while I'm procrastinating on Latin class and studying for finals. This time, it has Itachi and one of my OCs; little Yuki Endo and Makoto Uchiha.

**Not At All**

His glowing red eyes pierced the darkness of the mist. So she was from Kirigakure… The Sharingan spun wildly, morphing to form the Mangekyō. He wouldn't waste his time with just using a weak genjutsu on her; she was a formidable opponent, despite being a pacifist. The mist that surrounded him was thick and made it hard to see any movement at all. Something cold and metallic touched his neck, but he wasn't fazed by the blade of the kunai pressing in to his jugular. "Don't even try to move. I've got you right where I want you." she hissed, her words like the poison on the blade. It was a weak poison, but one that would bring pain and kill him slowly if he didn't bother with treating it out of overconfidence.

The brunet narrowed his eyes, and when the blonde woman foolishly looked up at them, she found that they were filled with a strange glint. One she had never seen before in his eyes, an emotion she didn't think a person like him could have. She quickly looked away; shit, if he casted a genjutsu… They were not her strong suit, and she was always making eye contact with enemies. "You want to avenge the death of your friend, correct?" he murmured, feeling the blade of his kunai slide down in to his palm. "Her name was…" He trailed off, brow furrowing as he recalled the black-haired Uchiha.

"Her name was Makoto!" Yuki yelled, her chakra flaring as she pressed the kunai further in to his neck. "Makoto Uchiha! You should know that name, she was your girlfriend!" She blinked back a few tears; she had never been good at hiding her emotions. She jumped when a jet-black crow flew from his cloak, backing away slowly in to the mist, and he soon split himself up into at least fifteen crows. Was she in a genjutsu, or was he using a henge? A kage bunshin?

Even though she controlled the mist, it put her at a disadvantage as well. If she was unable to see her enemy, especially one like Itachi Uchiha, she would… "Yes, I remember her. But only one of us will walk away from this battle alive, and you know who that will be." he murmured, leaning down to speak quietly in her ear.

"Yeah, and it's gonna be **me**!"

Yuki whirled around, narrowly avoiding a kunai knife to her throat. She aimed to sock him in the stomach, but he was gone. She roared in frustration and shook her long blonde braid, only to feel it be grabbed and tugged on. "Makoto was nothing. She meant nothing. I disposed of her as easily as I disposed of the others." The blonde's will in her gaze wavered for a moment, but she growled through her teeth and attempted to whirl around. She at least tried, but his grip on her braid was so strong she couldn't free herself.

She hesitated to chop off the braid. She loved her long hair. Ino and Rie had taught her that it was okay to be feminine. She didn't like having short hair anymore; it reminded her of the times she spent dressing as a boy and trying to dominate any woman that caught her eye. She hated remembering those days of being a ninja in Kirigakure. She hated remembering those murders she committed, even if she had been ordered to.

Itachi appeared in front of her, and she knew by then that it definitely wasn't a kage bunshin. She was trapped in a genjutsu, and he was probably going to torture her for three days in one minute like he had done to that "Copy-Cat" ninja that defeated Zabuza. The mist faded, and the trees turned black as the sky turned crimson. She wondered if it was the blood of the Uchiha clan; the blood of his own family. His friends and his lover, Makoto. "It seems I was wrong," he murmured, watching as she struggled to free herself from both the genjutsu and his grip. "We will both stay alive. You are not even worth killing."

Yuki gasped as she was freed from his grip on her mind, and she collapsed, hitting the moist dirt with a thud. A few tears streamed down her eyes and in to the dirt. She wanted to fight, but she couldn't. She had hesitated. Not only had she hesitated due to her hair, but she just couldn't. How could she kill Itachi? How could she kill the man that had been the boyfriend of her best friend? The one that made her so happy…? Even if he killed her, the blonde had noticed that she was one of the few that had the most painless death. Her throat had been quietly slit as she slept. She noticed nothing. She hadn't been decapitated or stabbed in the gut or throat and left to die.

She sobbed as she lay on the ground, mourning the loss of her friend. The "pacifist" grieved for the Uchiha clan as well. No matter how cold they were at times, they were still humans. The years of bloodshed had softened her. She hated being reminded of the massacre. How could he be so calm and coldhearted about it? All of those lives were lost, and for what reason? "One day, Endo," the man muttered, his cloak swishing as he walked away from the fading mist. "you will understand."

Itachi left the woman to cry and snivel and grieve on the ground, unfazed by the fight. He had spared her, for no reason other than he wanted to end the conflict. He knew Yuki would not attack him a second time. The first time had merely been because she wanted closure; she wanted revenge. But the girl was too weak to do it, as she couldn't bring herself to kill him. So she would remain a pacifist for her entire life, and eventually, the burning memory of he and Makoto would fade as she grew.

He had expected that she would someday attempt to take his life, so he was prepared. Makoto meant nothing to him anymore. He could taunt the blonde all he pleased with her name and not feel a thing. He felt neither pain nor sadness, and he couldn't say he was happy about having to kill the Uchiha either. Her death had been peaceful, and she had known it was coming.

_"Itachi, I know it's coming soon," the teenager whispered, watching as he stared out her window. Moonlight filtered in through the blinds, and she coughed from the small amount of dust it revealed. Her disease had been acting up lately, and if even one tiny thing irritated her throat or nose, she would sneeze or cough hard. "Are you going to leave me to die from my illness or are you…?" She trailed off when he tensed._

_ Makoto sighed; she wasn't going to receive an answer. "If you leave me to die, then I will kill myself in the most brutal way possible, you know," she murmured, twiddling her thumbs as she gazed down at them with pitch-black eyes. Her eyes were as dark as the night sky, and she seemed to have lost the stars that served as sparkles. "I don't care how you do it, just…"_

_ "It won't be coming for a while. I'm trying to resolve it."_

It had been a lie, of course. There was nothing he could have done. He had to kill her no matter what; especially her. If she had ever spoken a word about the information on the massacre, she would have been killed anyway and the entire plan would be ruined.

_Makoto felt something that had the temperature of ice touch her throat, and she slowly awakened, cracking her eyes open. She gazed up at the brunet with a smile as he loomed over her bedside. "Itachi-ku—" Her eyes widened, and her head fell back against the pillow within a millisecond. A tiny laceration was on the side of her neck, and blood trickled down to stain her pillow. He placed a hand over her wide and glossy eyes, slowly closing them and her parted lips. He left through the window; the rest of her family was already killed, and he had an entire clan left the murder…_

"Itachi, what took you so long?" Kisame muttered, swinging his bandaged sword on to his shoulder as his partner caught up with him. Itachi took his time with just about everything except for fighting, so it was a surprise that he had taken longer than usual. The brunet lifted his head, blinking as he pulled himself from _those_ memories. "Don't tell me she actually proved to be a threat."

"Not at all."


End file.
